A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mouse traps and pest control, more specifically, a pest control system and container that employs the use of a vacuum to trap pests within said container for subsequent disposal.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a vacuum-based pest capture container that works in conjunction with an automated pest control system for use with an existing vacuum cleaner; wherein the pest capture container is in fluid communication with a vacuum hose and the automated pest control system; wherein the container includes an inlet having a one-way flap that opens inwardly upon a vacuum formed via a vacuum hose located adjacent to an outlet provided distally on said container; wherein the outlet includes a fixed screen so as to prevent a pest from passing through the container and down the vacuum hose towards a vacuum; wherein the container includes a removable lid and a handle; wherein the container may be of clear construction so as to enable visualization of any contents contained therein.
The Jordan, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,843) discloses a portable electric mouse trap in the shape of a cat; wherein the device includes a collection chamber, a motion sensor, a retractable gate, and a vacuum device. However, the portable electric mouse trap is not a pest control and capture container system that can attach to and operate an existing shop-styled vacuum so as not to require a vacuum within the mouse trap.
The Kurosawa et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,539) discloses an apparatus for trapping rats with an air flow duct. However, the apparatus is not simply a pest trap and capturing container that works in-line an existing shop-styled vacuum and an automated pest control system in order to collect pests therein.
The Gross patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,953) discloses a rodent trap with a launching mechanism for ejecting a rodent through an opening in the top of a housing. However, the rodent trap does not work with and control an existing vacuum to trap a rodent upon detection by a sensing means located in a tube that connects with the vacuum hose, and including a container for capture of said pest in-line between the vacuum hose and the pest control system.
The Van Dijnsen et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,326) discloses a system for detecting and capturing pest, such as mice and rats, by a suction unit. Again, the system is not adapted for use with an existing vacuum and of which detects the presence of a pest before operating a vacuum cleaner to vacuum out the pest and into a container for capturing said pest therein.
The Kurosawa et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,218) discloses an apparatus for automatically trapping and processing rats whereby the device includes a collection tube and a suction unit, and wherein the rat is killed by gas in the collection tube. However, the apparatus does not include a container that is placed in-line between an automated pest control system and an existing vacuum cleaner, and is dedicated to killing the caught pest as opposed to trapping for subsequent release.
The Marotti patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,142) discloses a trapping and killing apparatus for mice and other animals. Again, the apparatus is not a container located in-line between an existing vacuum cleaner and an automated pest control system, and upon sensing to the presence of a pest, shall operate the vacuum so as to trap said pest within the container.
The Wills patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0028428) discloses a vacuum motor that draws rats into a conduit system. Again, the asystem is not a container located in-line between an existing vacuum cleaner and an automated pest control system, and upon sensing to the presence of a pest, shall operate the vacuum so as to trap said pest within the container.
The Oviatt patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,125) disclosbs a disposable mouse trap that includes a plastic tube and ping pong ball. However, the mouse trap does not work with an existing vacuum cleaner and include a container that captures a pest therein and is fitted in between the vacuum hose and an automated pest control system.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a vacuum-based pest capture container that works in conjunction with an automated pest control system for use with an existing vacuum cleaner; wherein the pest capture container is in fluid communication with a vacuum hose and the automated pest control system; wherein the container includes an inlet having a one-way flap that opens inwardly upon a vacuum formed via a vacuum hose located adjacent to an outlet provided distally on said container; wherein the outlet includes a fixed screen so as to prevent a pest from passing through the container and down the vacuum hose towards a vacuum; wherein the container includes a removable lid and a handle; wherein the container may be of clear construction so as to enable visualization of any contents contained therein. In this regard, the vacuum-based pest capture container departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.